This invention relates to tractor power take-off assemblies and, more particularly, to power take-off brake and clutch actuation assemblies.
It is known to provide a tractor mounted power take-off (PTO) assembly with a brake assembly cooperatively acting through an actuation assembly with a PTO clutch assembly. Collectively, one of the main purposes of such assemblies is to reduce the stopping time associated with disengagement of the PTO assembly as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,722. Such assemblies have achieved a modicum of success in reducing PTO stopping time as compared to PTO assemblies not so equipped with a PTO brake. However, it is desirable to further decrease the PTO stopping time. It is additionally desirable to enable the actuation assembly to be responsive to an operator encountered panic situation.